


Continuation

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gotham City Police Department, Jewelry, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Batman arrives at a jewelry store mid-robbery to find someone that he’d thought was dead.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Proximity Flash





	Continuation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



Batman silently crept through the window of the jewelry store in uptown Gotham. The silent alarm had alerted the Batmobile; having it able to catch any signals like silent alarms and the police frequencies was handy. It let him get the drop on criminals like this thief. They likely thought they had a few minutes to take what they wanted and leave.

They would never see him coming. They never did.

Batman carefully stayed hidden, sidling against the walls and taking soft steps. He couldn’t hear the thief rooting around the cases. It wasn’t all that surprising. For one to get past the obvious alarms and trigger the silent alarm, they would have to have some skill.

He finally made it from the back room to the open - and empty - showroom. To make the scene slightly strange, the cases weren’t smashed. Batman realized, as he dared to look farther out, that the glass had holes in it, like they had been cut out.

“Heya, Bat.”

Batman’s heart fluttered at the voice. Stealth forgotten, he looked around the room, trying to pinpoint the voice. “Selina?”

He was expecting what happened: a sudden clawed swipe from behind him. It was blocked by his forearm as he reached out to grab her.

She slipped away, like trying to catch dust. There was a glimmer of jewels that slipped into the darkness of the back room.

Vaguely, Batman said, “I thought you were…”

“Dead?” A sharp, rueful laugh cut through the air. “This cat had one more life left, it seems. Saved by kitty litter indeed.”

He didn’t understand what that meant. Instead, he murmured, “I-”

He was cut off by the sound of a gun. It shot through the air, glass breaking almost ear-shatteringly so. Batman ducked away, back into the darkness where Selena had slunk.

“Oh dear. Do they know you come in peace?” she quipped.

Batman checked the police frequency and resisted growling. “It’s Simmons and French. They always shoot first, even with hostages.”

“Oh?” Claws snaked their way around his shoulders and down his chest. “Does that mean that holding you in front of me won’t do anything?”

“Nothing that you want,” he replied.

“There are  _ many _ things I want.”

He didn’t reply, instead focusing on the movements of the police officers. Simmons was circling around to the back entrance, where the window he’d come through was, while French bashed his way through the front as a distraction. Obvious, even for them.

“Gonna sneak away now?” she asked in a purr.

“Not until-” this time he managed to grab her “-you give me the jewelry.”

“Spoilsport.” She spun around his grip, into the dim light that filtered through the windows. She was decked from head to arms in jewels. Necklaces, earrings, and rings of all types gleamed like stars against her pale skin and dark patchwork catsuit.

“Since when were you in the jewelry business, anyway?” Batman asked.

“Sneaking around in the shadows with no goal isn’t any fun. With Shreck gone, I thought about what else I wanted. And everyone knows that diamonds are a girl’s best friend.” She pulled in close to him. “Do you really want to fight me for such paltry things?”

“I will if I have to.”

A tight, amused smirk crossed her face. “That’s the Bat I know and love.”

The sound of something falling alerted them both a split-second before it happened. Almost of one mind, they both ducked to Batman’s right, hugging the wall, as the bullet sailed through the air.

“We have Batman and some BDSM chick robbing Clark’s Gems and Jewels!” a voice barked from behind the corner.

“Wow. You weren’t kidding. That’s a grade-A idiot,” Selina murmured. Suddenly she shot out from where they were hiding. She flipped and cartwheeled back and forth down the hallway. Smart move; a moving target is never easy to hit. Halfway there, she unfurled her whip.

“What are you gonna do?” French snarked as he shot again and again, missing each time. Frustrated, he shouted, “You gonna make me submit like a good boy or somethin’?”

The shooting stopped. French cursed, mumbling out loud about being out of bullets. Batman was just coming out from cover when Selina made it to him.

“You misunderstand.” She flourished the whip unnecessarily, snapping the gun from the policeman’s hand. “A good boy? I think we’d get along like cats and dogs.” Suddenly her heel smashed into his face. He fell to the floor, where she then stepped on his head. “Beg. Beg for your pathetic life.”

“Please, I, my wife wouldn’t be happy if another dom got to me!” he spluttered.

“Really? Ugh.” She took her foot off of his face. “You’re so dumb I can’t even threaten you properly.”

She yelped as Batman’s aim with his Batarang was true. It swung around her several times, stopping her where she stood.

“Now I’m being tied up? Maybe I should lose the leather look. People seem to be getting the wrong idea,” Selina murmured.

Batman ignored the policeman, instead marching up to Selina. As he began removing the jewelry, he said, “That isn’t a bad idea at all. You could always join me.”

A rolling, rich laugh burst from her. “Become Batwoman? Go hustling around the city like a good little girl, fighting crime? Please. That wouldn’t even get rid of the leather.”

Just as he was taking off the last piece, a rather nice-looking if overly decorated engagement ring, her head smashed into his. He reeled backwards as she managed to cut through the bindings around her in one swipe.

“I think I’ll keep this one. A gift from you, we’ll say,” Selina said, tracing a claw along the edge of the ring. Her gaze darted to him. “I’m sure you can afford it.”

Laughing then, she flipped backwards before rushing out the now-open door. Batman considered chasing her, but felt, deep down, that this was more the beginning of something.

He would see her again. It was a certainty. And, maybe, next time he could convince her. Maybe.


End file.
